


Cold Hands

by yuzuruhanyutrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, set after Finlandia Trophy 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/pseuds/yuzuruhanyutrash
Summary: "Damn, these mittens are useless!"A blue glove flew in the air and ended up stranded on the edge of the mattress."Are you ok?""No, I'm not! My hand is freezing..."





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look who's back with some shameless smut! *waves*  
> Finlandia Trophy was ages ago already, sorry for posting this only now!  
> I'm still crying over the lack of good Jin2 content...

"Damn, these mittens are useless!"  
A blue glove flew in the air and ended up stranded on the edge of the mattress.  
"Are you ok?"  
"No, I'm not! My hand is freezing..."  
Yang showed his right hand to Boyang.  
His slender fingers were curled and they were trembling.  
Boyang took the hand between his owns and tried to heat it using his mittens.  
"Trust me, it's no use, those things don't heat up anything!"  
Boyang took Yang's hand to his mouth and started breathing over it.  
"What are you doing??" yelled Yang, between laughter.  
"I just wanted to help..." was Boyang's reply.  
Yang walked past him and put his hand on the room's radiator.  
"Better... So much better..."  
Boyang snorted and laid on his bed, watching his Moomin's mittens: he had won Finlandia Trophy; his first gold medal in a Senior event.  
He took them off and carefully placed them back in their package, ready to put them in his suitcase.  
"I still feel cold, I can't wait to get back home..."  
Yang groaned as he walked to his bed.  
"Give me your hand again"  
Yang extended his arm to his roommate and was easily shifted from his position.  
His fingers were cold, but still sensitive, and he could feel the stiffness of Boyang's inner thighs muscles.  
"You could leave it here, it's hot enough..."  
Yang smiled at Boyang's flustered face.  
He started moving his hand in a caressing motion, feeling how the friction was helping his fingers to be less rigid.  
"Is it better than the radiator?"  
"Mmh, not yet..."  
Yang got up from the bed and moved his hand to the elastic band of Boyang's training trousers.  
Boyang covered his face with his hands, while the lower part of his body was being exposed, naked as the day he was born.  
Yang put his hand back where he had put it before, closing Boyang's legs around it.  
"You know this is your fault? If you didn't want to take a selfie right outside the arena, I wouldn't have removed the glove..."  
Boyang covered his face again, and was about to apologize when Yang stopped him with a laugh.  
"You know I would never say no to you, right?"  
He moved his hand until his index finger lightly brushed Boyang's balls.  
A shiver run down his spine and he could feel his arousal growing.  
"I'm feeling too hot..." Boyang complained.  
"Open your jacket too, then"  
The sexual tension between them was heavy.  
Yang wanted to go deeper in his exploring, down to that part of Boyang's body he loved so much.  
Boyang wanted to be touched everywhere that could bring him pleasure.  
He brushed again under Boyang's balls, using his thumb to touch the base of his lover's cock.  
A soft moan erupted from his mouth, caused both by the cold touch and the motion itself.  
A finger was now trailing up and down the cleft of his ass, silently begging for permission.  
Boyang simply spread his legs, displaying his entrance and his half-erected cock.  
Yang moved aside one leg and went to kiss Boyang.  
Tongue against tongue, his lips frenetically moving on his boyfriend's mouth.  
He stared for a few seconds at Boyang's red and parted lips, watery eyes, already a blissful expression on his face.  
He never broke contact with those eyes, as his finger pressed on Boyang's entrance.  
He knew he wasn’t supposed to do it without proper preparation but he was too caught up in the heat of the moment.  
The walls were clenching his digit, trying hard to expel the intruder, but he didn't move it.  
Twisting his wrist and as slowly as possible, he got inside till his first knuckle.  
He could now make room for the rest of his finger, while Boyang was both groaning and softly moaning.  
He left another kiss on his lips, and then on his cheek, forehead, neck, shoulder...  
Boyang was trying hard to control his breathing and to relax his body.  
The intrusion was painful but imprinted in his muscles' memory.  
He put his hands under his body and used them to spread his buttcheeks far apart.  
It was a slow torture, that cold finger only moving one millimeter every age.  
The discomfort of those ministration was then balanced by the feeling of something hot under his cock.  
He moved his hand away from his head, and what he saw was astounding.  
Yang was slowly flickering his tongue between his perineum and his balls, proceeding then to put them in his mouth and sucking them softly.  
Boyang’s moans were getting louder, while his walls kept squeezing that solitary finger.  
He could feel some of the saliva drip down to his hole, acting out as a lubricant and slightly taking away some pain.  
The contact between his butt’s skin and Yang’s hand startled him.  
While he was caught up the pleasure, his lover had pushed the whole finger inside, and was now brushing the walls.  
It still wasn’t enough to clench it to hit that sweet spot that would make Boyang’s cry in pleasure, though.  
So Yang went back to mouth his boyfriend’s balls and dripping enough saliva to allow a second finger to enter.  
Boyang was sniveling, while his hands finally left his buttcheeks and rested on the bed.  
He was tempted to put them between Yang’s hair, to drive him to pleasure other parts of his body, but he wasn’t bold like that.  
Still, he moved them to the side of his partner’s face, before covering his own again.  
The second finger was in, hungrily claiming its space.  
Yang looked up to check his boyfriend’s reaction, before licking underneath the tip of his aching cock.  
Boyang mumbled something under his breath, before spreading his legs farther; a silent plead for more.  
So Yang took it in his mouth, tongue still moving on its sensitive skin.  
The two digits clutched at Boyang’s prostate, brushing over it and poking it, as the boy was making the sweetest sounds.  
They were going in and out, while Yang’s mouth was still working that throbbing cock.  
He knew he was close, very close.  
Yang bobbed a few more time, when his throat clenched at the sudden invasion.  
Warm and thick sperm found its way inside, making him cough at first and then shut his lips.  
After a few breaths through his nostrils, he swallowed it down and smiled happily.  
Boyang was panting, damping sweats from his forehead with his arm.  
They stared at each other for a few seconds, recollecting themselves as best as they could.  
“So… is your hand still cold?” Boyang asked, hesitantly.  
“I’d say no. No, not at all…”

**Author's Note:**

> Your "friendly neighborhood SMUT DEALER™" just got back from Moscow!  
> Can we please keep on talking about this Rostelecom Cup forever? Thank you!  
> Come talk about it with me on [Instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/yuzuruhanyutrash/?hl=it)   
> ALSO, don't forget to check my other [stuff!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/works)


End file.
